not everyone is invincible
by Trylan Aire
Summary: A series of Borra one shots *up now: 'when sexual tension explodes'*, *'I am never having a baby agian'*, *'if only she loved me'*, *'she will live forever'*
1. sexual tension explodes

**I just wanted to thank those who reviewed my previous LOK fanfictions, your guys' reviews are amazing, and greatly appreciated. I decided to do a Borra story, but just a series of unrelated one shots. **

**Some will be fun, dramatic, sad, angst-y, angry, etc. I hope you enjoy them **

**Title:**

**Rating:**

**Summary:**

…**.**

Bolin first became aware of the feel of bare skin against his, and the tickle of hair against his cheek. A soft groan bubbled on his lips as his eyes adjusted to the light. The apartment he shared with his brother was _never_ this bright. Bolin's bottle green eyes widened as he felt fingers brush his arm, curling around his wrist. He heard a soft sigh of contentment, followed by pillowy soft skin pressing to his arm. Bolin sat up immediately. The earthbender, usually sturdy and grounded, flailed his arms, falling flat on his back.

Bolin cringed, fearing the sudden noise would wake up- _who was in his bed_? He crawled forward, peeking over the pale covers. He saw dark skin, contrasting to the light ivory color of the sheets that partially covered her body. Her _naked_ body. Bolin gently tugged the sheets away, and staggered backwards. Dark brown hair was lying across his pillow, mussed and framing a round brown face. Her lips were pursed, and her chest-_bare_- rose and fell with her soft breathing. He recognized that face anywhere. That beautiful face that always caused him to smile whenever he looked upon it. _Korra_.

The breath caught in his throat and he grasped at his chest. Now was not the time to hyperventilate. He stood, body trembling as he stood over her body. They had-had they? He bit his bottom lip, wondering what in Agni he should do. The girl suddenly turned over, yawning and stretching her arms out. Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up. She stretched once more, running a hand through her messy hair. Bolin marveled at her natural beauty. And her eyes narrowed slightly, taking in the unfamiliar walls, the foreign blankets. Her eyes travelled to Bolin.

"Uh…hey." He mumbled. Korra's jaw dropped and she pulled her blanket over her body. "What are you _doing_?" she demanded. Bolin stumbled over his words. "What- what do you mean? You're in _my_ bed!" he stammered. "Why? Why am I in you're bed?" she cried, her voice reaching a high squeak he had never heard on her before. "Agni, I don't know, I am pretty stunning!" he explained, smiling widely. Despite herself, Korra grinned. "How did..._this_ happen?"

"Well, Korra, when a girl pines after a guy for months, all that sexual tension just

_explodes _and-"

Korra's jaw dropped and she tossed her head back. "Bolin!" she shouted in protest. "And _I_ pined after _you_? I don't remember it that way." She points out. Bolin falters. "Ok…well…" he agreed, shrugging.

Only Bolin could make her laugh in a situation like_ this. _Bolin sat on the bed, rubbing his forehead. "Mako is going to _kill_ me."

Korra crossed her arms. "Wow, that's honestly pretty sad." she sighed, sweeping a strand of brown behind her ear. Bolin snapped his neck up to meet her eyes. "Huh?"

"You just had the Avatar jump your bones and all you can think about it your _brother_?" she scoffed.

Bolin's cheeks pinked and his jaw dropped. A stream of incoherent words spewed from his mouth. Korra tossed her head back, laughing.

She sat on the bed beside him. "This is crazy." She sighed. Bolin glanced at her, and smiled. "This is _us." _

Korra glanced up, and a smile curved her lips upward. She leaned over, pressing her lips into his, allowing the sheet to fall.

The Avatar felt him smile into her lips, and his hands held her cheeks in his palms.

Best morning after ever.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**So…um…Hi guys. That was the first chapter to my collection or Borra one shots. **

**Its basically 'the morning after' situation, and Bolin and Korra's reaction to their…nudity. I feel like they would be completely chill about it, just joking and kind of teasing one another. **

**I feel like Korra's characterization was a bit off…but I tried. **

**Hope you enjoy it**

.


	2. come as they may

**So the first chapter is already up, but I'm bored so…I came up with this. The whole one shot thing is about Korra and Bolin throughout their life, and this is a future one. This consists of Korra, Bolin and my OC's, their children. **

**Title: **come as they may

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **"I am _never_ having another baby."

…**.**

"Korra, he's beautiful." Asami breathed, leaning in to peer into the pale blue blanket the newborn was wrapped in. The Avatar lay on her bed, blankets covering her body. Her light chocolate brown hair was released, and skimmed her shoulders. Behind her, Asami's husband held the hand to two year old Kailo, Korra and Bolin's niece. She stared at the bundle, lips parted, amber eyes wide in curiosity. "Baby?" she inquired, looking up to her Father. Mako nodded, smiling. He scooped up his daughter and held her so she could clearly see her cousin.

The Avatar was exhausted. This child had already driven her crazy, he hardly slept and when he did it was fitful and short. Bolin was asleep, slumped on the sofa beside the bed. Korra gently tugged on the blanket, staring down at her first child's face. He had his Mother's rich water bender skin tone, and a darker version of her eyes. His head was topped with black curls. Bolin had commented on their son's 'amazing hair' the moment he was born, gloating about how he would teach the boy to properly tame the curls he had inherited from his Father.

"What's his name?" Mako questioned. "Tai. We're calling him Tai." She answered, toying with his curls. Asami rocked her own baby in her arms, six month old Taru. Bolin suddenly snorted, sitting up, blinking. "Oh, hey guys." He groaned, stretching. "Morning sleeping beauty, can you take your son?" Korra asked. Bolin smiled cradling his son.

Korra slowly stood, frowning. "I am _never_ having another baby."

…**.**

"Another boy, he's precious." Pema marveled, gently tracing a finger over the baby's pale skin. "Brother!" declared Tai, smiling widely and staring proudly down at his younger sibling. Bolin laughed. "I can't tell who he looks more like." Jinora said, peering over her Mother's shoulder to study the newborn.

"He's so handsome!" Ikki cried. "Of _course_ he does, he looks like his Father. Look, he has my nose." Bolin gently brushed a finger over his son's button nose.

Korra rolled her eyes from the other side of the room, a smile on her lips. She was tired, more so than she had ever been in her life. Not that she would _ever_ let anyone have the satisfaction of knowing she was fatiguing. So she was with Meelo, entertaining Tai with little tricks.

"Enjoy it, Bolin, because Rahn is definitely the last baby." She announced. Bolin simply smiled.

…**.**

"Last one. That's a promise!" Korra growled. Her bright blue eyes narrowed at her husband, who chuckled in response. "Mom?" Tai questioned, peering up at his Mother with dark blue eyes. "Huh?"

"What is it?" Rahn cut across his brother, loudly. "You're little sister." Clarified Korra. Rahn's brow furrowed, lips puckered in a pout that was identical to his Mother's. Bolin was astonished at how similar Rahn was to Korra.

"She's a girl? _Ew_." Rahn crinkled his nose. Korra tossed her head back, laughing at her youngest son's response. "Yeah, I know. Ew." She mimicked.

Eight year old Tai held their baby sister in his arms. He looked incredibly awkward and uncomfortable. "Why does she have green eyes?" Rahn barked. "She has Daddy's eyes." Bolin explained. Rahn frowned. He and his brother had watertribe eyes, blue. And then suddenly, little Bo was born with dark forest green eyes. It confused the little boy.

Tai and Rahn had inherited the Watertribe look, with considerably tanner skin than Bolin, wide blue eyes, and curls. The only difference was Tai had ink black curls and Rahn had chocolate brown ones, and Tai's skin as a shade darker than his brother's.

Little Bo had pale, fair skin, green eyes, but with dark brown curls. "She's perfect." Defended Bolin, pressing a kiss to his wife's cheek.

"Bolin. I mean it this time, she's the last one."

…**..**

And she was.

…**...**

**So, just a Borra family fanfiction. It needed to be done. **

**M OC's are Tai, Rahn, Bo, Kailo and Taru. **

**Tai is Korra and Bolin's oldest son and an earthbender. He looks like watertribe, except with dark black curls. **

**Rahn is the second, and looks like a fair skinned watertribe. Water bender. **

**Bo is their last child, a daughter. She's fair skinned and has green eyes. A water bender**

**Kailo is Mako and Asami's first child and only daughter. Fair skin, amber eyes and a nonbender. **

**Taru is Masami's love child, he has fair skin, green eyes and is a firebender. **

**So, those are my OC's. **

**I hope you've enjoyed this. **


	3. if only she loved me

**Here's just a little short one shot of Bolin and Korra. Right after Asami, Bolin and Mako moved to Air Temple Island. It's Bolin's first time seeing Korra in airbending uniform, and he's _more_ than amused. **

**Title:** if only she loved me

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **"That's why I love you, Bolin."

…**.**

"Are you laughing at me?" the Avatar accused, narrowing her bright blue eyes at the earthbender. Bolin bit the side of his cheek, fighting the laughter that was bubbling on his lips. "_Never_, Avatar Korra." He assured her. "You work the yellow float-y look."

Korra uncomfortably tugged on the gaudy yellow-orange fabric of the airbending uniform Tenzin insisted she wore. "So, when you master airbending, are you going to get those blue arrow tattoos?" Bolin wondered.

Korra frowned. "Tenzin says I should, and so does Jinora and Ikki. Jinora's almost ready for her own arrows. I don't know." She shrugged. It was hard to imagine herself with those bright blue arrows marring her smooth brown skin.

"What do you think?" she questioned, peering up at the earthbender. Bolin shrugged, a smile on his lips.

"Korra, I think you're beautiful no matter what." He said, a wide grin gracing his features. Korra grinned, tossing her head back and laughed.

"That's why I love you, Bolin." She laughed, playfully sending a splash of water his way.

Bolin's eyes lowered. _If only_.

…

**So, it starts out playful and happy, then gets all sad and angsty at the end. Korra' being all 'derpy and oblivious'. **

**Review please :3**


	4. she will live forever

**A future Borra fic, _again. _But this one is about the Avatar after Korra, an earthbender boy. I'm just going to call him Jian. **

**Title:** she will live forever

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **"I…I can't, Mako. What if he reminds me of her? How can I look the boy who took her away in the eye?"

…**.**

"They found him, you know." Bolin's older brother said once, as he poured the younger boy a cup of tea. Bolin's pale green eyes rose to meet Mako's. "They found her?" he questioned. Mako's amber eyes closed, and he shook his head. "No, Bolin. They found _him. _His name is Jian, he's an earthbender. And he needs a teacher."

Bolin's fingers trembled around the small cup he held in his palms. "I…I can't, Mako. What if he reminds me of her? How can I look the boy who took her away in the eye?" he questioned. Mako's lips set in a thin line. "Katara told us once it never got easier.  
She said she saw Aang in Korra _constantly_. But she also said it was reassuring. She knew Aang's legacy continued. Korra's legacy is continuing as well. With Jian" Mako explained, molten gold eyes looking up imploringly at his brother.

"I'll meet him. I'm not making promises, Mako." Bolin sighed.

…**.**

The little boy sat on the rugged carpet before them. Asami cocked her head to the side, studying him with her pale green eyes, layered with light eyeshadow. The boy's eyes were on the carpet he was seated on, and he was toying with the hem. This little, skinny boy was absolutely nothing like the bold, loud Korra was.

"Jian, how old are you?" Asami questioned, a smile on her lips. The little boy cringed at her voice and scooted a bit farther away from them. "He's shy." Marveled Asami, bewildered.

Bolin frowned. The little quiet charade seemed so_ familiar. _Then suddenly, his eyes widened in alarm. Korra would do this. She would cross her arms, lock her lips shut and not speak when she was upset. Bolin suddenly smiled, crouching down beside the little boy. "Jian, its me…Bolin."

The boy looked up, revealing wide dark green eyes. A small smile graced the little boy's features. And Bolin saw the flicker. He saw _her _blue eyes coat over the green, her wide smile melt over his small toothy one. And as quick as it had come, it slipped away.

Bolin smiled. "So…are you ready to learn some earthbending?" he asked.

The little boy grinned, nodding his head, messy dark brown hair falling over his eyes. "I'm the Avatar!" he cried, in a shaky voice. "And you gotta' deal with it." Echoed Bolin.

…**..**

**So? What do ya' think? **

**My whole image for Jian is tanned skin, lighter than Korra's, dark green eyes and messy dark chocolate brown hair that just hangs messily in his face**

**Reviews please **


End file.
